Lydia, Scott and Stiles
The relationship between Banshee Lydia Martin, True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall, and Human Stiles Stilinski. Lydia, Scott, and Stiles knew each other for years though Lydia paid no attention to either Scott or Stiles as she was in a relationship with the popular jock Jackson Whittemore and she pretended to be ditzy and unintelligent for his benefit. After being bitten by Peter in Season 1, Scott became a Werewolf and along with Stiles, ended up having more interaction with Lydia who would go on to become one of the earliest members of the pack along with Allison. In the first two seasons, their interactions were limited, partially due to her past relationship with Jackson. Their friendship fully blossomed in Season 3A after Jackson left for London and Lydia began to learn more about her powers and aided them in finding out who is sacrificing innocent people. In 3B, Lydia is seen trying to do all she can for Scott, Stiles, and Allison, as they experience side effects from the sacrificing ritual. Later on, she aids in trying to capture the Nogitsune spirit that has taken Stiles captive inside of his own body. In Season 4, they are the three main members of the pack, along with newcomers, Kira and Malia. They go on a mission to find Derek, who was last seen in his loft presumably months ago. They travel to Mexico, only discovering that Kate Argent is alive and has captured Derek herself. This leads to Scott splitting up with Braeden to go and find him. When they do find him, the trio takes him to Deaton to get examined, as they are not sure how Kate was able to make him younger. Lydia volunteers to stay with Deaton and watch Derel, which Stiles protests but reluctantly agrees as Scott drags him out of the animal clinic to go to school. Unfortunately, Derek wakes up and attacks Lydia and Deaton, which leads Scott and Stiles to race to the Sheriff's office, finding out he was found giving one of the officers a hard time. Later on, Kate and her loyal Berserkers come to Beacon Hills in search of Derek, whom she needs to open the Hale Vault. This trio is also known as Scilydia or McMartinski by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1 = In Wolf Moon, Stiles and Scott are seen talking about the dead body Scott found in the woods. Stiles mentions that the discovery is the best thing that happened since the birth of Lydia Martin, who coincidentally is walking past them. Stiles tries to greet her, but she merely walks past them, ignoring them. Stiles then proceeds to blame Scott for bringing him down to his "nerd depths", as Lydia barely acknowledges their existence. Later, they see her talking to the new girl, Allison. A classmate comes up to them and asks how the new girl is already friends with Lydia Martin, and Stiles remarks it's because she's attractive, and attractive people "flock together." Lydia is later seen at lacrosse practice where Scott is placed as a goalie. In a twist of events, Scott, who usually is bad at lacrosse, catches every ball throwing him, impressing both Stiles and Lydia. In Second Chance at First Line, the three are all seen at the hospital after Scott ends up injuring Jackson at lacrosse practice. In Pack Mentality, In Magic Bullet, In The Tell, In Night School, In Lunatic, Stiles begs Scott to talk to Lydia to see if he has a chance with her, even if it's a small one. Little does he know, Lydia has her eye on Scott, impressed with his new lacrosse skills. Instead of asking if she's interested in Stiles, Scott asks her about Allison, and whether or not she's still mad at him. later, at practice, Stiles realizes from Scott's behavior and Lydia showing up to the field with her lipstick smudged, that Scott didn't talk to Lydia, but made out with her, much to his anger. Because fo this, he handcuffs Scott to a radiator and argues his point of view, upset that his best friend would betray him. Scott them admits that Lydia kissed him. In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2 = In Omega, A concerned Stiles begs Scott to find Lydia after she escaped the hospital and is presumably running around the woods in the nude. In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, the three, are seen at lunch, gawking at Erica's change in demeanor and appearance. Lydia places both of her hands on the table and asks them, 'what the holy hell is that?', to which Scott replies, it's Erica. They are later seen at the ice skating rink with Allison for a "double date" of sorts. Allison brings Lydia so her parents won't be suspicious about her leaving the house alone. Scott, Stiles, and Allison become worried when Lydia begins randomly screaming and clawing at the ice, as to push through it. Unbeknownst to them, Peter is beginning to posess her mind and haunt her. In Venomous, In Restraint, In Party Guessed, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A = In Tattoo, Lydia is seen driving in a car with Allison by Scott and Stiles, who are next to them in a separate car. When Stiles spots them, he tries to convince Scott to roll down the window and say hi. As this is happening, Lydia sees them and tells Allison that they're next to them, which causes her to speed off just as Stiles greets them. Lydia stops her car as she sees Scott and Stiles stop their car. When Allison asks why they stopped, she retorts by saying, "It's Scott and Stiles, do they need a logical explanation?" Suddenly, a deer rams into their car, starling them.They manage to get out unscathed and both Scott and Stiles run to their aid. In Chaos Rising, In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Motel California, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B = In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Riddled, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4 = In The Dark Moon, Stiles and Lydia are seen walking towards a club owned by the Calavera Family, trying to bribe them into letting Derek go. They mention that they brought an Alpha with them for backup if the bribe didn't work. Unfortunately, it only leads to them ultimately being held, hostage, as the Calavera believed they knew where the she-wolf was. In 117, they are seen in the animal clinic with an unconscious, young Derek. Deaton is examining him and assures them that he will be fine taking care of him on his own. Still not convinced, Lydia offers to stay, to which Stiles doesn't agree to. Scott, however, seems to be okay with the suggestion, and drags Stiles out of the clinic, so they can get a good night's rest for school the next day. In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5 = In Creatures of the Night, they, along with Malia and Kira, are at the school late at night, writing their initials on the bookshelves at the library, which is apparently a school tradition. In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In A Novel Approach, they, along with Kira, visit Eichen House to speak to Gabriel Valack about what he knows about the Dread Doctors. In Required Reading, In Lies of Omission, In The Last Chimera, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6A = In Memory Lost, they are seen in a parking lot at night, awaiting Malia, who has been in her coyote form. The next day, they are sitting together along with Malia, talking about their senior year coming to a close, and Beacon Hills not needing them to protect them anymore. Stiles tries to get them to investigate a piece of glowing shard found the night before. By the end of the episode, Scott and Lydia, along with the rest of the pack, have forgotten about Stiles' existence, however, Lydia does seem to realize that someone in their group is missing. In Memory Found, Scott, Lydia, and Malia all try a last attempt on regaining their memories of Stiles. In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B = In Said the Spider to the Fly, In The Wolves of War, Stiles returns to aid Scott, Lydia, and the rest of the pack to defeat the Anuk-ite and Gerard's army of hunters. After safely taking shelter in the animal clinic, Stiles tells them how he ran into Derek, not subtly changing parts of the story that Derek called him out on. Scott was confused while Lydia looked amused at the whole thing. Shortly afterward, they formulate a plan to destroy the Anuk-ite, involving Scott luring it into the library and using himself as bait. Trivia *They have presumably known each other since the third grade. *Lydia caused a small rift between Scott and Stiles by kissing Scott in Lunatic. *Stiles is part of the reason why Scott and Lydia became so close over the seasons, especially after Allison died. *Lydia saved both Scott and Stiles's life in Motel California when Scott was under the influence of the haunted motel that causes the supernatural become suicidal. *In Galvanize, Scott and Stiles help Lydia learn to use her Banshee wail to drown out all the voices in her head and help her hear what she needs to. *Both Stiles and Scott aided in devising a plan to get Lydia out of Eichen House in Amplification. *Their friendship has become one of the strongest of the series. *They are the only original pack members/main characters that are present/alive throughout the entire series. *All three of them have complicated and problematic relationships with Peter Hale. Gallery McMartinski 101.gif|Wolf Moon Code breaker lydia scott stiles.jpg|Code Breaker Ice pick mcmartinski.jpg|Ice Pick 2015-05-05-teen-wolf-hp-800x450.jpg|Motel California 4 - Scott Stiles Lyida.jpeg|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Scilydia.gif|The Girl Who Knew Too Much Tumblr mzszh3Krkk1syku6zo6 r1 250.gif|Galvanize Wolf mind.jpg|De-Void Druid deaton helping mccall pack 117.png|117 3 92d3b603d6.jpg|Ouroboros Teen-Wolf-Season-5-Episode-20-Apotheosis-Stiles-Scott-Lydia-library.jpg|Apotheosis Teen-Wolf-601.jpg|Memory Lost Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Trio Relationships Category:Needs Help